The King of Beasts and The Prince of Stars
by Maya Taurus
Summary: KyoyaxGingka FF: Gingka's life was perfect in his kingdom, but when he meets the brute King of Beasts, Kyoya, that all dramatically changes. Kyoya holds the red-haired boy prisoner in his lands, Gingka begins to feel Kyoya has more of a hold on him than just his freedom. Will Gingka be able to obtain his freedom once again or grow too attached to the mysterious yet entrancing king?


**~Disclaimer! I do not own any beyblade characters! I made up the story on my own and I'm sorry if any of the ideas sound similar to others!**

**This is my first Beyblade fanfic I'm writing, but I absolutely love Kyoya from BeyBlade Metal Fury! xD He's my favorite character from the show and I love paring him with Gingka. It's a pairing I support but doesn't seem to be as popular as the others :(**

**A Few Facts about the story to remember:**

**-I imagined the world the characters are in to not be as advanced as it is in the series. They don't have technology, rather more of a world that has magic (Don't worry it's not all glitter and sparkles). Sort of medival with castles but still very rural.**

**-Their outfits aren't exactly the same but I don't think that really matters.**

**-Every character has the same animal that they have in their beys like in the series. They battle the same way too, just not by beys.**

**Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Prolouge**

_In the world of BeyBlade, every person has a spirit animal that represents them as well as become tangible if the person's control over their animal is strong enough. Sometimes their animal will have special abilities that their partner will be able to use. _

_Throughout the land there are kingdoms that rule over their own mass of people and territory. For sport, those few with animal spirits will battle each other in areanas._

_There is a kingdom that is known throughout the land to be very prosper and popular due to the entertaining competitions held often there._

_However, the kingdom is in an uproar due to a missing prince..._

**Chapter 1**

"Benkei!" a gree-haired teen yelled.

His loyal friend was always quick to answer, "Yes, Kyoya pal!?"

"How many times have I told you to not go to that Galaxzy Kingdom!?" he stood in front of the larger boy, "I warned you about getting close to them!"

Benkei kneeled to the floor, "I'm so sorry Kyoya pal! A friend needed my help and I didn't want to say 'no'!"

Before Kyoya could keep yelling at him, another boy with orange and brown hair intervened. "Give him a break, Kyoya! It's not like he's doing anything wrong."

Another boy, with bushy hair and dark skin, agreed "Nile's right Kyoya, Benkei's just being friendly."

Kyoya got more annoyed, "Just who's side are you two on!?" he continued his rage, "You know I hate everyone in that place! They're all a bunch of weaklings who think they're great just because they win some lousy competitions! Let them face my Leon! Then we'd see who's stronger!"

Nile tried to be practical, "They pose no threat to us, Kyoya. There's no harm just because Benkei befriends some of their citizens."

Kyoya contined his glaring between Nile and Benkei.

Benkei kept apologizing, "I really am sorry Kyoya buddy! Please forgive me!"

Kyoya shouted, "Listen to me, Benkei!" he pointed to him and the boy stiffened in fear, "If you so much as step another foot in that place you can forget about ever coming back! Do you hear me!?"

Benkei nodded obiediently, "Ye-Yes sir! Don't worry I won't anymore Kyoya!"

"C'mon Kyoya that's not fair!" Nile said, "Isn't that a bit unreasonable?"

Demorae took Nile's side, "Really Kyoya, you should rethink this!"

"Enough! I'm not gonna stand here and listen to this non-sense! I'm leaving!" Kyoya headed towards the doors.

Nile asked, "Where are you going Kyoya?"

Kyoya didn't turn to them, "Where ever I want to!"

The three boys stared at the doors he exited, sighing as their reluctant leader once again refused to listen to reason.

Kyoya was known to his people as the King of Beasts, his kingdom was surrounded by forest land and close to the mountains. Kyoya was the strongest of his people and they feared yet admired his savage strength.

Still in rage, Kyoya wandered past the forests' boundaries into unclaimed territory.

_Idiots! All of them! I am their king! What I say goes and they shouldn't question me! _Kyoya thought to himself as he jumped from rock to rock.

_Why would they defend those other fools anyway! I wanna go over there just to teach them a lesson! _The teen called to his spirit beast, "Isn't that right, Leon!?"

He held out his right hand and his green colored lion appeared at his side, "We'd show 'em who's the king of this jungle!" The lion gave a slight roar in agreement and Kyoya stroked his wild mane.

Then suddenly, the lion went quiet as he turned his head to the side.

Kyoya noticed he was acting strange, "Leon?"

After Leon gave a slight growl in his throat, he quickly sprinted off.

Kyoya called after him, "Leon!?" he raced after him, but the lion kept his speed, "Hey! Wait up, Leon!"

The lion ran down a path of stones where a river once was, Kyoya followed him but then lost sight of his lion when he jumped over a huge bolder.

"Leon!? Where are you!?" he yelled.

Leon gave a huge roar and Kyoya jumped over to the other side where the path met forest again. There he found the lion a few more meters away, but he was standing completely still.

Kyoya ran over to him, "What's with you Leon!? What's the big deal-!"

A horse call came from behind a pile of rocks and shocked Kyoya.

"What was that!?"

Leon stood on one of the stones and gestured for Kyoya to do the same.

Kyoya looked over and was surprised, "Huh?"

Among the rocks was a sky-blue colored horse with wings. It neighed as the two looked at it.

"A Pegasus?" Kyoya took a step towards the creature, "What's it doing all the way out here?"

The horse snorted his nostrols and flapped his wings, obviously not wanting Kyoya to come near it. But as it moved its wings, Kyoya spotted why the animal spirit was being hostile.

"What the...?" Kyoya saw that the Pegasus was guarding a boy.

The boy had fiery red spiky hair and looked to be Kyoya's age, maybe younger. His clothes had been tattered and he was laying quietly near the horse, not moving an inch.

"Is that your owner?" Kyoya nodded towards him.

The horse snorted as if saying 'yes'.

Looking more closely, Kyoya could see that both he and the Pegasus were wounded. He scratched his head in annoyance, "Guess there'd be no point in asking you all my questions since you can't even talk...! I'll have to wait till that guy wakes up."

Again Kyoya tried to get closer to the horse but he flapped his wings signaling to stay away.

Kyoya glared at the beast, "Don't you get that I'm trying to help! That guy's hurt, doesn't that matter to you!?"

The Pegasus stared at Kyoya in silence.

Kyoya took another step and kneeled down beside the spirit, "Are you gonna let me help him or not?"

After another few minutes of silence, the Pegasus retreated back into his owner.

"That's what I thought."

Gingka awoke with slight pain coarsing throughtout his body, his head in a fuzz.

"Aaahh...what happened to me?" he said sitting up, then realized he was on a bed in an unfamiliar room. "Uh...where the heck am I?"

The room was large but had very little furniture in it, however what disturbed Gingka the most...were the claw marks scattered all over the walls.

"Okay...?" Gingka shivered slightly in fear but then had another thought preoccupy his mind. "Oh no! Pegasus!?" He held out his right hand and slowly the winged-horse appeared, "Pegasus! Are you okay!?" he stood up to touch his loyal companion, but felt himself falling instead.

"Ah!" his horse spirit caught him just in time, "Oh, thanks pal!" he sat back down, "I don't know what happened..."

A boy who Gingka had never seen before spoke and startled him, "You shouldn't get up just yet." He carried with him a tray of food, "You're still too weak to move around."

"Who are you?" Gingka asked.

"Oh my bad, I should have introduced myself first...My name is Nile, the King's personal attendent." Nile bowed his head, "Here. This is for you, you should eat something." he handed Gingka the tray.

"Ah thank you..." Gingka could feel that his stomach was empty.

Nile turned to Gingka's winged friend, "Oh! Hello there friend...I'm glad to see that you are doing good as well."

Pegasus tapped his hooves in a friendly gesture and seeing that his animal spirit wasn't being protective towards the boy, Gingka saw that he could trust Nile.

Ignoring his growling stomach, Gingka put the food aside because he had to have answers first before he could relax. "Nile, can you tell me where I am? Also how I got here?"

Nile cleared his throat, "You are in the Beast Kingdom, also known as the Land of Tornadoes."

Gingka was surprised, "The Land of Tornadoes!? How did I get here!?"

Nile continued, "My king found your Pegasus and you in unclaimed territory, I do not know how you got there but you were lucky he was around."

"Your king? So, the King of Tornadoes was the one who brought me here?" the red-haired teen asked, still confused by so many things.

Nile "Yes, but here we refer to him as the King of Beasts..."

Gingka repeated the title in his head, not understanding the reason behind it. _King of Beasts...?_

"He has requested to meet with you after your meal...Prince Gingka." Nile said.

Gingka's eyes widened a little, "You...You know who I am?"

Nile's face remained calm, "We have a friend here who visits your kingdom often, he constantly talks about all the strong opponents who compete in battles. Especially the energetic prince who posseses a Pegasus...so, naturally I assumed it was you." he smiled.

Gingka laughed a little, "I didn't think I was that known!" then he remembered he was asking questions, "Ah but! I have to get back home! My dad and friends ought to be really worried by now!" he tried to stand.

Nile held out his hands for him to stop, "No, not yet your highness. You should first eat and regain some of your strength, in your condition you wouldn't be able to make it halfway out the door."

Gingka knew he was right, "That's true...okay I'll rest a little bit longer. But as soon as I'm done I'd like to go meet your king! I have to thank him for saving me and Pegasus!"

Nile agreed and left as Gingka began devoring his meal.

When Gingka could finally find his footing, he followed Nile down into a very long hallway and into a giant main hall. As he followed, he noticed that not only did the previous room have marks all over the walls but every other wall did as well. Gingka became nervous as to what or who made them.

"Um Nile...?" Gingka touched one of the walls, tracing the scars on the ruined walls.

"What is it, Gingka?" Nile continued walking.

"Your king...what type of person is he exactly?"

Gingka had never seen the King of Tornadoes before, despite all his adventures into new lands he had yet to step foot in the land just a few miles away from his. Kenta, his best-friend, had known one citizen from the kingdom who stopped by often. He, however, never had the opportunity to ask the guy about his king who he spoke so fondly of. Now that Gingka was finally going to meet him, he didn't know what to expect.

Nile didn't seem so sure what to say either, "Well...it's kind of hard to explain in just a few words. His majesty can sometimes be...a bit too much to handle."

That already didn't sound so good.

"But I can assure you he is kind at heart," Nile stated, "he can just be rough around the edges is all." he smiled but that didn't really help to calm Gingka down.

Coming out of the slightly dark hallway, a dark red carpet led up to a thrown and Gingka could see someone was sitting on it.

Nile led him so that Gingka was on the red carpet, now looking up at the person who saved him. He recognized Benkei who was beside the giant chair, but the boy was giving off a completely different vibe than Benkei's friendly one.

This boy on the thrown looked to be no older than him! His skin was slightly tan and he had dark spiky green hair, the longer length part tied in a pony-tail. His eyes were light blue, animal-like even, and almost oozed out with power. There were cross-shaped marks under his eyes and his clothes looked nothing like royalty. Overall, he just looked wild.

Gingka was beyond shocked that someone like him was a king, but couldn't deny that he couldn't take his eyes off him. The other teen kept staring back at Gingka as well, making the red-head more nervous. A strange feeling was coming over him but he ignored it because it only made his heart start to race faster than it already was.

Nile's voice snapped him out of his trance, "Kyoya, my lord, I have brought him here just as you asked."

Gingka repeated the boy's name in his head, _Kyoya..._

The wild teen took his gaze back to Gingka, "You! What's your name?"

The sudden attention surprised Gingka and his mind went blank for a second, "Huh!?"

Kyoya yelled his question this time, "Did you hear me? I asked you what your name was!?"

"Oh uh, my name is Gingka!" he stood still and bowed his head, "I'm from the Galaxy Kingdom."

At this, Kyoya's eyes widened a little then his brow creased, "You're from Galaxy!?"

Gingka didn't understand why he got so angry all of a sudden, "Uh, yeah I am."

Kyoya gritted his teeth then stood up, "I am the King of Beasts, Kyoya!"

Gingka continued to stare at him.

"Thanks to you, I had to drag you out of that place I found you and have my servents heal you!"

"I'm sorry about that but really I didn't mean to cause-!" Gingka tried to apologize but got cut off.

"Listen to me!" Kyoya yelled and made Gingka go quiet, "I've saved your life so now you owe me! Until you repay me you are not allowed to leave this place!"

Gingka was appauled, "W-What!?"

Benkei was taken aback too, "Kyoya, pal, no-!

Nile rebuttled as well, "Kyoya you can't be serious!?"

Kyoya stood up from his thrown, "Quiet Benkei! And stay out of this Nile! This guy owes me and I refuse to be made a fool of!"

Gingka was still in shock but couldn't let this happen, "Y-You can't keep me here! I have to go back to my home!"

Nile agreed, "He's right Kyoya! You can't keep him here against his will, he's a prince-!"

Kyoya became more angry, "I don't care who he is! He's not allowed to leave and that's final! If anyone let's him escape they'll have to deal with me you here!?" The threat silenced Nile as well as Benkei, then he pointed to Gingka "And as for you! Try so much as to cross the boundaries and I'll lock you up in my dungeon for the rest of your life! You got that!?"

Gingka stared wide-eyed at him, _No! This can't be happening! _

He was now in the lion's den and it looked like he wasn't getting out so easily...

End.


End file.
